Takumi and Hachi's unrequited love
by tivark
Summary: Basically takumi was deciding whether to tell Hachi about Ren's death or not and this is how the story begins. Through many small obstacles, little misunderstandings has turned to ugly betrayels and complicated love triangles.
1. Chapter 1

"Should I tell Hachi or should I not..." Takumi was tormented by the choice and couldn't make a decision at all. He was sitting quietly at the dining table. He stills remember when he told Reira that Ren died. They were in their studio just about to finish their new album. She took it so badly; I mean she's in the hospital as he's thinking now. I mean this is so…

"Takumi! sorry but I forgot where I... " Hachi asked.

"WHAT! What makes you think I know!" Takumi screamed back.

There was a long pause then he looked at Hachi. He realized that he was too harsh on her. She looks like she was going to cry…

"I'm...I'm sorry… I" she stuttered.

"No it's me. I'm sorry Hachi it's just cookie music is going through some tough time at the moment and I'm in a very hard position right now" Takumi answered and gave Hachi a big warm hug.

"I understand Takumi; I know I can get a little annoying sometimes. How about this I'll cook something delicious for you today?" Hachi replied and gave a big smile.

"No it's ok but thank you, for some reason I feel like having lunch outside. It's been ages haven't it? Wait here I just need to grab a jacket first" Takumi said and walked out of the dining room.

He entered his bedroom and locked the door. "This is going nowhere; Hachi will know about this sooner or later anyway. Reira only took it this badly because she thinks this is all her fault which isn't. I mean Yasu took it quite well and Hachi will be ok as long as we go through this together. Come on you're a business men, just make the decision"

Right after he had made the decision of telling her, he heard a loud noise. He can hear the glass shattering on the floor clearly from his room. He ran to the dining room and checked what was going on.

"Hachi are you…"he said then stops when he saw her.

She was just standing there doing nothing and beside her were the broken pieces of glass lying on the floor. She was crying hard and her face… it was the saddest face that Takumi have ever seen Hachi in, even worse then the time she found out that she was pregnant.

Takumi was now walking towards Hachi very slowly, trying to figure out what just happened. Then Hachi threw Takumi's phone back at him with full force and ran out of the house without saying anything. Takumi looked at his phone and finally understood what's wrong.

"From Noaki, 2:30pm 18/11/09

Come quickly Reira has just woke up now but the doctor said

that she is still extremely weak. She won't eat anything. You're

the only one that can help her and she needs you, please come

quickly. Have you told your wife about Ren's death yet? If not I

suggest that you should tell her soon, it's going to be on every

news channel by tomorrow. "


	2. Chapter 2

"What am I going to do now? Why didn't Takumi tell me? Is it because I'm weak?" these were some of the many questions that Hachi has asked herself when she was wondering in the streets of Tokyo.

Many people were looking at her, then some were even pointing at her whispering things to each other but she didn't care, she couldn't even see half of their faces because there are so many tears coming out from her eyes.

She feels so empty and aimless now. It's like her heart was ripped out, "Who can I talk to? I could go to see Junko but she won't understand and she will probably make more of a fuss then her… How about Yasu? No I bet he have enough work on his hands… Do Nobu or Shin know? How is Nana feeling now? Why can't Miu be here, she always knows what to do…Miu?" As if I light bulb had turned on inside her, she headed to the nearest taxi station and hopped into one of the taxis.

She looked at her watch. "7.20pm" she didn't realized she had walked for so long. "I wonder if Miu is in her Dorm now. I should have grabbed my phone on the way… now that I think about it, it's oblivious something was bothering Takumi. He had never screamed at me before and his eyes were quite red yesterday. I know Takumi wanted to tell me but didn't because of Reira. Maybe I should cut him some slack…"

"That will be 12,000yen" the taxi driver said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh thank you, here you go" Hachi said while handling him the money.

She looked at her watch again, it was 7.55pm. She is now standing right outside the building. Just when she figured out what to say to Miu, someone was running out of the building. It was Miu, her eyes were also very red and she gave Hachi a tight hug. Hachi felt really warm but a little awkward, she had never seen or expected Miu to give hugs. This did make Hachi feel extra special and she was very grateful so that.

"I was waiting for you. I'm really glad that you are ok, please come in" Miu said with a very concerned face.

"Well… I… I just heard a bad news and I… Wait you were waiting for me? How do you …"Hachi asked with a really puzzled face.

"Yasu got a phone call from Takumi just saying that you might be looking for us. Its ok we can guess why… we all know, it's all over the news already. " Miu replied.

"Oh really I thought they were out tomorr…"

"I'm sorry but you really shouldn't be in the open like this, this will attract paparazzi" Miu cuts in and said, then lightly pushed Hachi inside.

"This is happening too fast, I supposed it's normal if they know but paparazzi?" Hachi thought to herself.

"They are all in the entertainment room, lets go" Miu gently said.

"No wait, I don't want Nana to see me like this, can we go to your room first, I mean she has enough problems now…after Ren died and all". After a short pause, Miu nodded and we headed to her room.

"So you know about Ren's death? Well I guess Takumi has told you already, yes Yasu has just told all of us a few hours ago, Nana is coping really badly" Miu said while opening the door to her room.

"Wait a minute; don't you know that I know Ren died? Then what were you talking about when you said you all knew? And what do you mean by paparazzi?" Hachi asked her mind was spinning out of control now. Then everything became very clear, it is all over the news, she saw it on Miu's small TV. She suddenly felt extremely light and heart broken. Before Miu can say anything Hachi fainted and Miu caught her just in time.

"I am Mica Matsumoto from 422 news network.

I am now reporting from Akashi hospital, it is here

that famous band member Reira and Takumi from

Trapnest was caught kissing passionately by tape.

What impact will this have on Takumi's new wife

and their upcoming album? Only time will tell…"


End file.
